Ehlek333
Ehlek333 (also known as Ehlek) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 25, 2007. He has the rank Musketeer, 6,694 posts, and over 1,188 likes received. Posting Ehlek was most active in the BIONICLE and Hero Factory Forums, and could also be found posting sporadically in most other forums.He posted, whether frequently or not, in almost all forums. He has written multiple stories in Author's Hangout 8 in the BIONICLE Forum and is a relatively popular user there. Bionicle vs ... Topics Ehlek333 used to be very active in the Hero Factory VS Bionicle topic, as he is in all topics that pitted Bionicle against another theme. But since the dispute cooled down, Ehlek became less active in that particular topic. He also used to post in the Star Wars Vs. Bionicle topic, and was able to prove, with the help of several other users, that BIONICLE would win. After the Star Wars Vs. Bionicle topic became semi-inactive, Ehlek moved on to create the Lord of the Rings Vs. Bionicle topic, which was popular for several months before the users debating in it reached a stalemate. Stories Ehlek was actively writing a reboot of his story called Hashta's Chronicle in the Author's Hangout 8 topic in the BIONICLE Forum. He intended to make it his first Message Boards story to complete, but his writing has since halted. History Ehlek333 3.png|Ehlek333 as an Inventor with 5,745 posts and 3 studs Ehlek333 2.png|Ehlek333 as an Inventor with 5, 458 posts and 3 studs Ehlek333.png|Ehlek333 as an Inventor with 3,104 posts and 2 studs Ehlek333.jpg|Ehlek333 as an Artisan with 1,758 posts and 1 stud Too long ago for Ehlek to remember the exact year (though it happened sometime before 2007), he made an account named Boba579 solely to play the Drome Duel game on the LEGO Racers website. Then in 2007 he made his current account, naming it after the BIONICLE set Ehlek and adding the "333" because the original name was already taken. (It is presumed that the old account was erased during the Great Migration.) Ehlek began posting on the Message Boards, albeit infrequently. Ehlek333 went inactive in around 2010, but returned in early 2011. When he came back he was still only an Initiate, and it took him several months to climb the ranks to Artisan, where he stayed for quite a while. He eventually reached Inventor, and it took about half a year more for him to reach Old Timer. He reached the latter rank the same day the MBs closed for the 2012 Update, in the process setting a personal record for the largest amount of posts he had ever made in a single day. A while after he came out of inactivity, he began posting stories. But these stories, Ehlek says, are so bad that he does not want anyone to read them. They included around three very short-lived Hero Factory stories and several BIONICLE stories, none of which were finished. On October 28, 2012, Ehlek began to write Hashta's Chronicle, but was not able to finish this one either. Trivia *Ehlek333 had a LEGO Universe minifigure of the same name, though it was registered on his brother's account. *His younger brother's account is Verrack333. *His name is frequently misspelled. *He posted the largest amount of posts he had ever made in one day in the November 2 Mod Parties, thus causing him to reach Old Timer just before the close for maintenance. He reached it with 28 minutes to spare. *Though the first letter of his username is not capitalized, he prefers that people capitalize it when saying it. *After gaining Knight he still remained on the MBs Rank 8 list for a while, like other users. *He prides himself in being grammatically correct (most of the time). *Ironically, Ehlek immensely dislikes it when the number 3 is repeated more than once in a row. This dislike sprouted from the frequency of his encounters with it. At some points he would see the number 33 more than two dozen times a day, by complete accident. He encounters 33 more than any variation of the number 3. His encounters have decreased in quantity, but he says he is still "haunted" by the number 33 wherever he goes. He also dislikes numbers such as 99, for when it is divided by 3 the result is 33. *Whenever he makes an unintentional typo in one of his posts, he usually quotes the post saying, "That typo was unintentional. I hav now idea wat hapened." The first sentence may vary, but the last sentence is always the same. *Ehlek333 rarely changed his avatar, but when he did, the head was always a skull. He claims to have only changed his avatar about four or five times during his entire time on the Message Boards. Pictures Ehlek3336666.PNG|Ehlek333 with 6,666 posts Ehlek333sig 12/12/12.jpg|Ehlek333's signature as of 12/12/12 Ehlek333sig.jpg|Ehlek333's signature as of 19/12/12 Ehlek333sig_22.JPG|Ehlek333's signature as of 22/12/12 Ehleksig.jpg|Ehlek333's signature as of 1/24/13